nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakkity Yak
Yakkity Yak is an Australian–Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The series was known for its surreal humor and featured animation incongruous with Nickelodeon's typical style. The story centers around an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who aspires to become a famous comedian and his friends, Keo (an anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony (a young human girl). Theme song A modified version of the 1958 soul song Yakety Yak by The Coasters (in which children sing some portions) is used as the series' theme song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A yak student in Onion Falls Middle School and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity works as the school mascot since his grandfather also served as mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. The football team, instead of the mascot, got all the glory (despite having not won a match since 1925), much to Yakkity's distaste. Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. He wears a coat over his bare body. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligent but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity's impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blonde-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things with sugar. He also runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency, does children's parties for the characters, and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes colour like a mood ring, hence his name. He lives in Yakkity's basement, where he built a laboratory. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (John Ratzenberger, then Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she either died or got divorced before the events of Yakkity Yak. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Crichlow): a fairy who works as Onion Falls High's librarian. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Episodes de:Yakkity Yak Category:Comedy Category:Shows with wikis Category:2000s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:2000s endings